Canceled Wedding
by billa neko
Summary: Hari ini pernikahanku… Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari terbaik untukku dan pasanganku… Tapi, mengapa aku bersikap seolah hari ini tidak mau terjadi? OS Pertama! Gomen kalau aneh -.-"


Canceled Wedding

Disclaimer : Billa tidak akan pernah punya Vocaloid sampai kapanpun!

Warning : Typo's bertebaran, bahasa tidak beraturan, dan segala macem

Summary : Hari ini pernikahanku… Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari terbaik untukku dan pasanganku… Tapi, mengapa aku bersikap seolah hari ini tidak mau terjadi?

A/N : Halo! Minna~ udah lama banget nih, Billa ga posting cerita… lagi kena WB -w- … Pas Billa lagi merenung.. eh.. terbesit nih cerita, yaudah daripada mubazir(?) jadi Billa ketik sekalian ^^. Buat yang nunggu cerita Natsu no Yakusoku, Alam Neko-Neko, dan Vocaloid Menculik Seiyuunya Sendiri harap bersabar ya… karena cerita itu semuanya masih dalam proses…

NB : Semuanya Rin POV

Ok! Dari pada basa-basi yang ga jelas, happy reading minna!~

* * *

"Rin! Kemari dulu! Itu belum benar semua!" ucap salah satu temanku Gumi, menarikku untuk mendekat dengannya. "Nih, lihatkan! Dandanmu itu belum benar… masih belepotan" ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya diam saja ditempat menunggu Gumi selesai meriasku. Tak lama kemudian, mungkin… sekitar 5 menitan, Gumi berhenti.

"Nah! Selesai! Ah~ kau cantik sekali Rin!" ucapnya, aku melihat diriku dihadapan cermin, dan… hasilnya benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Ini… aku?" ucapku sambil mengusap tangan kananku kewajahku, "Tak salah aku memanggilmu, dulu kau juga pernah menjadi tata rias saat kita pentas kelas 2 SMA" ucapku pada Gumi, dan Gumi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Rin… sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat ya… atas pernikahanmu…" ucapnya dengan lembut, "Dengan… Kaito…"

* * *

"Wah! Rin-chan! Kau cantik! Cantik sekali!" ucap Lenka-nee sambil berlari kearahku.

"Tentu, adikku yang satu ini kan memang sudah cantik dari sananya" ucap kakakku, Rinto. Oh ya, satu lagi. Disini Rinto-nii dan Lenka-nee itu sudah bertunangan, kabarnya mereka akan menikah tahun depan.

"Mou! Rinto-nii! Jangan menggodaku!" ucapku dengan mencubit lengannya.

"A-auw.. Itu sakit" ucapnya sambil mengusap-ngusap tangannya yang aku cubit tadi, "Yaaa… kupikir kita lebih baik keluar, Rin butuh waktu untuk sendiri bukan?" ucap Rinto-nii. Rinto-nii, kau memang kakak yang pengertian.

"Kupikir juga begitu, kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal panggil saja ok!" ucap Lenka-nee lalu keluar ruangan bersama Rinto-nii, dan Gumi. Yupp… tinggal aku sendiri diruangan ini.

CKREK!

"Hah?" ucapku setengah kaget dan terkejut karena ada yang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. Dan yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Kaiko, adiknya Kaito.

"Maaf, apa aku mengangetkanmu?" ucapnya dibalik pintu. Aku menggeleng dan membiarkannya masuk. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus Kaiko bicarakan hanya empat mata denganku.

"Jadi… ada apa?" ucapku, sambil menatapnya yang terlihat resah itu.

"Em… begini, maaf bila pertanyaan ini menyinggungmu…" ucapnya, hah? Menyinggungku? Maksudnya?

"Menyinggung?"

"Ini masalahnya Kaito-nii… dan…" ucapnya mengantung

"Len…"

DEG!

"L-Len…?" ucapku, Len? Untuk apa Kaiko menanyakan tentang Len?

"Uh.. i-iya… maaf. Tiba-tiba aku menanyakan hal itu… tapi, ini memang berurusan dengannya…" ucapnya, aku masih menunggu kelanjutannya dari ucapan Kaiko, "Mungkin tidak… dia akan datang kepernikahan ini?" tanyanya,

…

Benar juga… Apakah mungkin Len akan datang kepernikahanku dan Kaito? Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kesana…

"Kau… masih mencintainya kan?"

DEG!

Me-mencintai Len? Orang yang sudah mencampakanku?

"I-itu tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin bukan? Aku berpacaran lagi dengan orang yang sudah mencampakkanku?" ucapku lagi sambil tertawa, aku melihat kembali reaksi Kaiko. Dia cemas.

"Ini… bukan masalah campakkan atau tidak, tapi… kau dan Len kan sudah berpacaran hampir 3 tahun… tidak mungkin kalian putus hanya dengan masalah sepele. Dan… maaf bila aku menanyakan ini lagi tapi…" ucapnya menggantung lagi. Memang aku dan Len sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun, tapi…

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Kaito-nii atau… hanya sebagai pelarian saja?" ucapnya lagi,

DEG!

Pelarian?

"Maaf bila tiba-tiba aku menanyakan itu… tapi lebih baik bertindak sebelum terlambat…" ucapnya, "Aku… keluar dulu ya, tolong pikirkan kembali… Rin-san" ucap Kaiko lalu keluar ruanganku.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kaiko tadi, kata-kata itu masih terngiang didalam pikiranku… 'Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Kaito-nii atau… hanya sebagai pelarian saja?'. Aku ingin sekali menyalahkan kata-kata Kaiko tapi… yang Kaiko katakan itu benar… aku mencintai Kaito atau tidak? Dulu Kaito memang menembakku… waktu itu aku sangat senang, benar-benar senang… tapi sekarang?

'Rin… aku mencintaimu… lebih dari apapun didunia ini…'

'Rin… jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku ya…'

'Dasar wanita jeruk!'

'Tunggu Rin! Jangan cepat-cepat!'

'Suki da yo…'

'Aishiteru…'

AH! Kenapa!? Kenapa!? Kata-kata itu terulang kembali diingatanku… kenapa… harus Len…?

* * *

"Rin… jangan gugup ya… Ini akan berjalan lancar kok!" ucap Lenka-nee yang ada ditempat duduknya menyemangatiku. Karena ayahku sudah meninggal akhirnya yang menjadi waliku adalah Rinto-nii.

Didepan sana sudah berdiri seorang pria bersurai biru dengan jas putihnya yang mewah. Yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku, Kaito. "Kau cantik dengan gaun itu Rin" ucapnya.

"Terima kasih" ucapku. Aku sempat mencari kesana kesini, tapi aku tidak menemukan orang 'itu'. Mungkinkah dia memang sengaja tidak datang?

Didepanku dan Kaito sudah berdiri seorang pendeta. Yang akan mengikatkan janji sehidup sematiku dengan Kaito. Pendeta mulai berdehem yang berarti janji itu akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Shion Kaito, apakah kau bersedia menerima Rin Kahime menjadi istrimu dalam suka dan duka?" ucap pendeta itu pada Kaito. Kaito lalu mengangguk dan berkata 'Aku bersedia', "Dan… Rin Kahime, apakah kau bersedia menerima Shion Kaito menjadi suamimu dalam suka dan duka?" ucap pendeta itu padaku.

"A-aku…" ucapku terbata-bata. Aku sempat melihat bucket bunga yang kubawa. Aku Ingat betul… dipernikahannya Gumi dengan Gumiya, Gumi sempat melempar bucket bunganya itu… dan yang berhasil menangkap bucket bunga itu aku…

* * *

"Wah! Rin yang dapat!" ucap Miki sambil menatapku iri. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Rin yang dapat ya? Mau hubungan berjalan terus dengan siapa?" ucap Gumi bertanya padaku.

"Aku.. aku ingin hubunganku akan berjalan terus dengan Len!" ucapku sambil bergelayut manja ditangannya. Len hanya tersenyum lalu mencium dahiku. Lalu berkata,

"Aku juga berharap begitu"

* * *

Konon yang mendapat bucket bunga disuatu pernikahan akan mendapatkan hubungan yang terus berlanjut dengan orang yang disukainya saat itu juga. Dan saat itu aku bersama dengan Len… bukan Kaito…

"Rin? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kaito menatapku khawatir. Aku menghiraukannya, lalu menyentuh bibirku. Bibir ini yang nantinya akan mengikatku dengan Kaito, bibir ini… juga mengikatkan janjiku dengan Len… Aku… ingat betul… dimana, bagaimana, dan kapan Len mengambil first kissku…

* * *

"Hey Rin… lihat dibibirmu ada es krim tuh…" ucap Len padaku saat kita sedang memakan es krim bersama dibawah pohon sakura didekat sungai. Dari dulu hingga sekarang ini adalah tempat favoritku… juga Len.

"Mana?" ucapku sambil menyentuh mulutku. "Mana? Ga ada kok" ucapku lagi.

"Itu.. ada disitu…" ucap Len,

"Mana? Engga ad—" ucapku terputus saat ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Itu… bibir Len… Len menciumku… setelah sekian lama, Len melepas bibirnya dan menatapku,

"Tuh, udah bersihkan?" ucap Len menatapku sambil tersenyum jahil,

"Ah! Bilang saja kau ingin merebut first kissku! Dasar! Len baka!" ucapku sambil memukul-mukulnya,

"He-hei! Rin!" ucapnya lalu menangkap tanganku, "Memangnya kau tak mau bila first kissmu aku yang mengambilnya?" ucapnya sambil menatapku serius. Wajahku tiba-tiba memerah melihat Len yang seperti itu… dia… terlihat dewasa…

"A-aku… M-mau sih…" ucapku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku,

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?" ucapnya lagi, masih dengan tatapan yang tadi.

"Ha-habisnya… kau langsung menciumku tiba-tiba… aku kan tidak terbiasa…" ucapku, memang benarkan? Aku memang tak terbiasa dicium begitu… itu kan first kiss.

"Jadi kau ingin dibuat terbiasa?" ucap Len sambil menatapku dengan tatapan pervertnya,

"Jangan menatap begitu" ucapku menyentil dahinya, dan Len hanya meringis kesakitan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Rin… berjanjilah padaku…" ucapnya lalu memegang tanganku,

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah bersamaku selamanya…" ucapnya lalu mencium kedua tanganku,

"L-Len.. kau apa-apaan sih? Pasti aku akan bersamamu terus…" ucapku sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa buktinya?" Tanya Len, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Len dan menciumnya. Len kaget atas tindakanku, tapi lama kelamaan aku bias merasakan dia mulai menyesuaikan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat aku melepas ciumanku dan berkata,

"Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu… dan mengikatkan janjiku dengan ciuman tadi!" ucapku dengan lantang, Len yang melihatku langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sama" dan dia mulai menciumku lagi,

* * *

Aku… sudah mengikat janjiku dengan Len… aku... aku… aku tidak bisa…

"Rin? Kau tidak apa?" ucap Kaito, aku melihat sekeliling banyak menatapku khawatir termasuk Rinto-nii dan Lenka-nee.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu nona Kahime?" Tanya pendeta itu lagi. Aku menjatuhkan bucket bunga yang kubawa, kulihat pendeta itu, lalu kulihat Kaito.

"Maaf Kaito… aku… aku tidak bisa…" ucapku lalu berlari keluar gereja.

"RIN!" teriak Kaito, Lenka-nee, Rinto-nii dan yang lainnya, aku menghiraukannya. Aku tahu Kaito pasti akan mengejarku, tapi dapat kulihat kalau dia dicegah oleh Kaiko.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, mau dia mencampakkanku lagi atau tidak, aku tidak peduli… yang terpenting sekarang aku ingin terus bersamanya… aku tidak mau ada yang memisahkan aku dan dia lagi.

"E-e? Chotto… emang aku tahu dia ada dimana?" ucapku pada diriku sendiri sambil menerawang langit sore… "Oh ya! Dia pasti kesitu!" ucapku tak perlu lama berpikir aku langsung melesat ke tempat biasa dia menunggu,

Dibawah Pohon Sakura dekat Sungai

* * *

"Ah! Keparat!" teriak seseorang dibalik pohon sakura, "Ah! Sial! Kuso!" ucapnya lagi sambil melempar batu kesungai. "Kenapa sih!? Aku harus putus dengannya!? Kalau tidak tak akan begini!" ucapnya lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya frustasi. Sepertinya aku senang ya melihat dia kesal begitu..? Yup! Memang menyenangkan. Kalau kupikir-pikir sepertinya dia menyesal telah putus denganku, hah!? Makan itu! Aku berpikir untuk memberikannya kejutan jadi aku mulai berjalan mendekat dan menendangnya,

BUAK! BYURR!

"Hei! Apa maksud dari…" ucapnya saat melihatku, "Rin…?" ucapnya lagi,

"Kenapa? Terkejut?" ucapku lalu mulai menyusulnya masuk kesungai.

"He-hei! Nanti gaunmu basah tahu!" ucapnya lagi,

"Biarkan saja, memangnya kau tak senang melihatku ada disini?" tanyaku, dan dia hanya terdiam.

"Se-senang sih…" ucapnya, "Lalu.. kenapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana dengan acaranya?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Huft… sama seperti biasanya dia memang panikkan...

"Acaranya dibatalkan… aku tidak mau menikah dengan Kaito, dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini karena…" ucapku memeluk tangannya "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… Len…" ucapku, "Aku… Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa memberikan bibirku pada orang lain padahal aku sudah mengikat janji denganmu!" ucapku sambil menahan tangis, Len hanya kaget mendengar ucapanku,

"Aku… aku juga tidak bisa lepas dari janji bucket bunga itu… bucket bunga yang akan terus membuat kita bersama selamanya kan?" ucapku lagi, "A-aku… aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu… meski itu adalah hari pernikahanku sekalipun…" ucapku sambil menangis, aku tak bsa menahan tangis bahagia, marah, kesal, menyesal, dan apalah itu semuanya menjadi satu.

Len menyentuh pundakku lalu memutar badanku menuju kearahnya lalu memelukku, "Le-Len…?" tanyaku,

"Terima kasih… terima kasih untuk semuanya…" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya padaku.

"Ung…" aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Bukan… harusnya aku yang berterima kasih… berkatmu, aku tak jadi menikah dengan Kaito…" ucapku masih menangis. Len melepas pelukannya dan menatapku menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jarinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku aku hanya menutup mataku lalu merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut dibibirku. Ya… Len menciumku lagi.

Setelah sekian lama Len melepasnya dan menatapku dengan senyum, "Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi, tidak akan" ucapnya,

"Aku juga tidak mau jauh darimu… kurung aku dalam penjaramu serapat mungkin…" ucapku,

"Hal itu pasti akan kulakukan" ucapnya, saat dia ingin menciumku lagi…

"Wah… ternyata ada disini ya~" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, spontan aku dan Len langsung menengok kesumber suara dan mendapati Kaito, Gumi, Rinto-nii, Lenka-nee, Kaiko, dan Miku sedang melambai-lambai kearah kami.

"Kami tidak akan menganggu kalian kok! Cuma menyapa!" ucap Gumi, lalu mengajak yang lainnya pergi. Dapat kulihat dari sini Kaito bergandengan tangan dengan Miku.

"Syukurlah… Kau sudah menemukan siapa pendamping sejatimu Kaito.." ucapku,

"Aku juga sudah menemukan pemdamping sejatiku…" ucap Len, aku menengok kearahnya menunggu jawaban, "Kau…" aku hanya tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan Len.

* * *

**OWARI**

Yup! Yup! Selesai! Ah~ gomen, ceritanya aneh banget ya? Billa udah lama banget ga bikin + ngetik cerita… jadinya begini deh… .-.

Onegai for the review minna! ^o^/


End file.
